Yui Rio
Yui Rio is a female student that attends Akademi High School in LoveSick. She is a member of the school's Cooking Club. She is 16-years-old and she attends to class 1-1. Her male counterpart is Haruto Yuto. Yui is a normal NPC with no special events whatsoever. She may or may not be present in the final game. If she is implemented into it, however, she may go through a heavy appearance change, much like all the other average NPC's. 'Appearance' Yui has medium-length, fiery red hair with bangs brushed sideways, falling towards her left eye. The ends of her hair harmlessly trickle down the nape of her neck, and the rest of her hair has been pulled up into a tight ponytail to the right side of her head. Yui is relatively small in stature, and much like all other female students, her skin is relatively pale. She has pale skin, and bold red eyes that match the color of her hair. Yui has thin eyebrows that are always arched down, as she possesses the default female face type. Yui wears the default seifuku female uniform, unless it is customized by the player. She has knee-high white socks, and when the player selects the lower definition option, she has Ayano Aishi's hair tie on the back of her head. Her bust size is 0.5; the smallest bust size out of all female students. 'Personality' Among all the personas currently implemented into the game, Yui is a Loner. If she witnesses the player comitting murder, she will scream in horror and quickly flee school grounds, alerting the police once she is in safety. Yui might not be that good of a friend, as when Kokona's reputation is low, she won't be there to comfort her, and rather, she will start bullying her with the rest of the students. 'Routine' At 7:05 AM each day, Yui enters the school ground, first in line on the right to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, on the left side of the fountain, to gossip. At 8:00 AM Yui walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits in her desk. She starts morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. As an average NPC, she has no special events, so she gossips with her group in the cafeteria during lunch. Yui walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then goes down to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she eats octopus-shaped hot dogs with Kokona Haruka in the Cooking Club. At 5:35 PM, she walks to her locker and stands there before leaving the the school building at 5:45 PM. 'Gallery' :To be discussed. . . 'Trivia' *Yui was murdered in YandereDev's "December Progress" Update Video, so he could demonstrate the Heroic persona. After her murder, he killed Koharu Hinata in the struggle minigame. *Yui is the first female student to enter school grounds, closely followed by Yuna Hina and Saki Miyu. *She has the smaller bust size out of all female students. Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Female Students Category:1-1 (Class) Category:Female Category:16-years-old Category:Unfinished Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Killable Category:Interactable